Whirlpool reformed-Usumaki's return
by RaduDragon248
Summary: The shinobi world of konoha is actualy different than it looks. FAST FORWARD. Naruto helped a lot with the victory of the allaince in the fourth shinobi world war. As a thank you gift he recives special allownces and good news but a new dancger is approaching how will naruto and the bijuu tackle the situation now


Author's Note: - This is my very first attempt at naruto fanfiction. Although I have written before a novel to be exact but I haven't published it yet. That aside there is gonna be a few time skips in the first few chapters so that I can come to the original plot.

In this story there exists a law according to which ever kunoichi, after their selection in a team have to perform some kind of sexually satisfying act on their sensei and then their teammates so that she can be accepted into the team and thereafter she and her teammates need to be sexually satisfied at all times. The reason behind the introduction of this law is that when they take up mainstream missions b rank and above, if they are captured by the enemy they may not be sexually harassed, raped and above all sexual means might not be used to gather Intel.

**At Naruto's house **

The blonde genin slowly woke up to the morning sun and stretched his hands. His hand touched something metallic he realized it was his forehead protector. Until last week he was just a failed student but the events that transpired in the week had turned him into a genin and if that was not enough he was on the same team as his crush Sakura Haruno. He just could not wait for the acceptance ceremony. But to destroy all his excitement his arch rival"The Arrogant Sasuke Uchiha" would be on the same team.

Naruto woke up and got ready for the ceremony

******** **************************LEMON WARNING**************************

**Some where else in konoha**

Sakura was waiting for Kakashi sensei thinking that he was late on his first day and that to for his acceptance ceremony. Just when she had decided to leave a pop sound was heard followed by white smoke and the appearance of a masked jonin who had white spiked hair

"A re you ready Sakura-chan"

. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Just that I would like to keep my virginity for Sasuke-kun"

"That's OK Sakura-chan. Now get started."

Sakura then gave a sexy pose and then kept her hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards her. Soon their lips met, their tongues exploring each others mouths. They were now so close that kakshi could feel his student's boobs pressed against his chest and Sakura, kakshi's hardening cock. Sakura stopped kissing and pulled away. She unzipped his jonin jacket and removed it. Then she removed his t-shirt and then his pants. She grabbed his hard cock and pressed it. She heard Kakashi's moan.

She decided to tease him a little. She kissed his cock's head and then pressed his cock again holding his balls and playing with them using her other hand she continued to taking it her mouth and sucking it a little then repeating the same process again and again. After some time and a lot of teasing Sakura started giving her sensei a proper blowjob. Deepthroating his 9 inch long throbbing cock. Now she was getting too horny to control her hand had already started fingering her through her clothes when he grabbed her hair Sakura pushed her head back shocking Kakashi.

"What happened Sakura-chan. why did you stop?"

"Nothing just that it's not right….. THAT you are half naked and I am fully clothed"

Saying this she sexily removed her skirt and then her panties once again going on her knees she started sucking his cock. Slowly and steadily she obtained a rhythm and sped up. Kakashi moaned. She sped up.

"Sakura-chan I can't take it anymore"

Kakashi grabbed the back of her head for the second time but before she could react he pushed her head hard and than he repeated this and kept repeating it each time doing it faster than before.

All this time being mouth fucked by her sensei aroused Sakura so much that she had increased the speed, with which she was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, as hell. And she had also increased the number of fingers she had been using to four from two. It was not long before Kakashi shouted out that he was going to cum and Sakura moaned with a volume that told him that she too was near her climax. And a couple of minutes later Kakshi shouted out that he was cuming. This was followed by a loud moan from Sakura. And a couple of seconds later both of them were enveloped by pleasure and ecstasy. Sakura passed out even before she had completed her orgasm. And Kakshi led down beside Sakura taking rest knowing that by the end of the day her pussy was going to be sore and her ass ravaged

**An hour later…...**

Sasuke arrived and saw Kakashi's now limp dick and Sakura half naked with her her top showing that her nipples were standing upright showing that she was still horny he realized seeing, Kakashi just catching breath and Sakura passed out, that Sakura had been mouth-fucked and was out of breath so she had passed out. He waited in the shadows knowing that his sensei had sensed him. It hadn't been a minute since Sasuke's arrival when Sakura's consciousness returned. Kakashi had worn his pants and lied down to take rest as he knew that he would have to use up all his energy later on to see whether the three of them were fit to be in his team or not.

Naruto too arrived but unlike Sasuke he shouted out to Kakashi and Sakura

"Sakura-chan I just can't wait for our ceremony"\

And he received a punch on his head as his reply

"There was no need to shout about it you pervert."

But as soon as she said this she realized that even if the ceremony would have been something else he still would have shouted after all he was the knucklehead of Konoha.

"Okay now you guys calm down and Sasuke you must come out. Now that every one has come we should finish up with the ceremony."

Sasuke walked out of the trees and stood along with his teammates.

************************************LEMON WARNING************************************

"Now for the ceremony you both will be double penetrating Sakura taking the virginity of both her front and back hole at the same time. Who will take which hole will be solely Sakura's decision UNDERSTOOD!"

Both of them nodded their heads and Naruto yelled "Yes, Kakashi-sensei"

"Okay then you may get started Sakura"

Sakura went on her knees and rubbed her Sasuke-kun's crotch through his shorts and kissed it and licked it she even sucked it. This was enough to form a tent in Sasuke's shorts. Using her other hand she caressed Naruto's crotch through his pants. She unbuttoned Sasuke's shorts while rubbing Naruto's crotch. She removed Sasuke's shorts and then his boxers and she then she saw Sasuke's 5 inch long dick standing to attention she grabbed it squeezed it and kissed it all the while caressing Naruto's crotch and hearing Sasuke's moans. She slowly turned towards Naruto and pulled down his pants and then his boxers. What she saw shocked him.

He had a 7 inch cock bigger than Sasuke-kun's. She grabbed his cock and squeezed it then turned towards Sasuke-kun and started sucking his cock. All the while giving Naruto a handjob.

"Yeah, Sakura keep sucking it like that…oh yeah if you continue like this I might just cum"

Those words forced Sakura to leave Sasuke-kun's cock and suck Naruto's. Naruto was shocked for a couple of minutes first but then he also started enjoying and Sakura then removed his cock from her moth and then she removed her top and her bra and said- "Sasuke-kun, please lick my pussy to lubricate it with my juices and your saliva. And Naruto do the finger my ass so that it expands enough to accommodate your cock. Naruto immediately lay down beside Sakura and inserted one finger in her ass as he heard her moan. Sasuke started eating out Sakura. Naruto grabbed her breasts and pressed them. He then pinched and pulled her nipples.

The touching of someone other than herself for the first time, at her most intimate parts was more than enough to push her to her borders she shouted out- "Oh yes Naruto, oh yeah keep pinching them like that…oh yes Sasuke-kun, if you keep eating me like that I might end up Cumming sooner then planed."

That warned both of them and realizing that she was well lubricated and ready they stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, please lie down I want you to take my pussy"

Sasuke did as told Sakura got into position such that all her weight came on her hands and her pussy was lined up with Sasuke's cock. Naruto positioned his cock such that it was lined with her ass. But before doing so he had pulled out a lube from his pants and emptied it on his cock. Now that everything was in position it was Sakura's turn to give them one final approval

"I am Ready boys". Sakura said sexily

As soon as her approval reached to the boys' ears they looked into each others eyes as if counting down to do it the same time and 3 seconds later both of them rammed their cocks in their respective holes as hard as they could, as fast as they could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed out Sakura

Soon Sakura's pain died out and they started pumping in and out of her

"Oh yeah Sasuke-kun right there yes, yes… yeah Naruto faster harder

"I am gonna cum Sakura-chan" said Sasuke

"Me too Sasuke-kun"

And soon Sasuke was enveloped with a wave of pleasure and warmth as he came. This pushed Sakura over the limit as she rocked her body while Cumming. The rocking rhythm was enough for Naruto to be pushed over his limits. And the three of them came one after the other. When each of their orgasms had subsided they took some rest. As their sensei announced- "Well it seems as if all three of ya'll have passed the acceptance test, but tomorrow there will be one more test the last one-" And he finished his sentence in his mind '– The Bell Test'

Well that winds up the first chapter please review goood or bad i dont care just this is my first attempt so dont be too harsh and this wont be a sex story so there might not be lemons in some chapters but well. and suggestions are also welcome. what i plan on doing is fast forwarding the story to shippuden and then adding a few lemons with sai there and so on fast forwarding till i reach the point where the main plot has presently halted and from there on continuing with my ploit. so you can expect some lemons for the next 2 or 3 chapters but i will be leaving lemons for a few chapters ther on. so enjoy and dont for get to review and suggest


End file.
